


Christmas Anger

by Crystal97 (orphan_account)



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Story, Enemies, Humorous, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Sugakookie, Work, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crystal97
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi are sworn enemies but are chosen to prepare their company's Christmas Party.Basically all of BTS are coworkers laughing at Sugakookie fighting and their everyday work, filled with yelling,laughing,crying and slamming of office doors.





	Christmas Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my third offical Fanfiction so hope you enjoy it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)  
> Please tell me if you want me to continue <3

“ I heard that Min and Jeon are each other’s throats again “ said one coworker to another, adding a quick chuckle. Before the other could respond however, the short silence is broken by the muffled shouting, heard 5 doors down.

**…**

“ YOONGI, I TOLD YOU TO REWRITE THE RETURN LABELS AGES AGO!!” yelled Jungkook at the mint-green haired male.

Yoongi , trying to contain his anger by hiding his face, immediately fails when he shouts back “ I MAY HAVE…IF A CERTAIN SOMEONE DIDN’T HOG THE COMPUTER TO READ FANFICTION! ".

Jungkook instantly blushes as a red tomato and stutters in response “ At-t-t le-least I don’t attempt to rap to AgustD…IN THE RESTROOM” pointing a finger accusingly at his direction. Jungkook storms out in succession and slams their office door behind him.

“Be quiet you little…” Yoongi falls back in his office chair and groans loudly, repeating “Why me?...Why me?”

**…**

*According to their fellow coworkers , they both argue constantly and it  has only increased in frequency when their boss forced them to share an office together.

*flashback*

“Jungkook and Yoongi , please come up from the floor, I’m not changing my mind about the office” says their boss, RM calmly. They both remain in their begging positions and Jungkook puts on his doe eyes.

Rm shakes his head and simply states, ” Christmas is around the corner and we need as many sales as we can, unfortunately my top two workers are you too so- "But sir”- Yoongi bursts in “I am positive that Taehyung can do a better job than I, considering his previous job was at …Hello? Mc Donald’s for 3 years, such a GREAT establishment”.

Jungkook tries hard to hold his laughter and ends up snorting because at this point, they both know they lost and are trying anything.

There is a sudden slam of the door and all three men look up to see Taehyung, holding papers, with a look of horror and a slight tinge of blush on his cheeks.

“You little dipshit, that was a secret! “cries Taehyung ,who coincidently was passing by the bosses’ open door. He deliberately coughs and says ‘to have you ALL know, it was a well rated restaurant, the tips were good at the time” producing a devilish glare at Yoongi afterwords.

"Anyways...here Namjoon ",he hands RM a stack of papers "Jimin needs your signitures to send out the final shipments.”

"Mmm… okay give me 5 minutes" he says as he hovers over the paperwork. And as if on super instinct, without glancing up up , he points with the pen he is  holding and using a stern voice says "don’t you both dare sneak out of this room."

"Retreat "Jungkook whispers and he and Yoongi slowly retreat backwards to their original positions. Taehyung stifles a laugh because seeing two grown men trying to crawl to the door in silence, is quiet a sight for the blonde.

"Here Taehyung, I’m done" says RM after a while. "Thanks Namjoon" replies Taehyung and before he opening the door, he turns around and smiles devilishly sweet " I hope that stripper job paid you more than my oh so poor job at Mc Donalds , Sir Yoongi" before shutting the door.

Yoongi mutters “that blonde fucker-” Jungkook looks at him quickly with surprise etched on his face. "Is it true ??"

Yoongi turns quickly to Namjoon for help but he looks expectantly as well.

"Well..." Yoongi takes a deep breath and suddenly sprints like an Olympic Gold runner to the door and disappears, while killing Taehyung mentally in his mind.

Both in shock, they stare at the open door, Jungkook slowly gets up and follows in suit shouting, almost stumbling at the doorstep ," YOONGI! I NEED ANSWERS YOU SECRETIVE FUCKER! YOU TOLD ME YOU WORKED AT A PIZZA PLACE!!"

Minutes later, Jimin comes in the office laughing with tears in his eyes "what happened? I went to go look for Tae because he was taking so long and as I go to the lunch area, I see Yoongi literally trying to square up with Tae, while the security guard (J-Hope) is holding him back and Jungkook is laughing like a maniac taking photos".

Rm sighs and mutters "Another typical day at work, I’ll go take care of it, Jimin."

...

**Author's Note:**

> I accept BTS Fanfiction ideas so feel free to message me or leave them down below in the comments.


End file.
